$ { 0.4 \times3= {?}} $
${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.4}\times {3}= {1.2}$ ${2}$ ${0}\times {3}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 0.4\times3 = 1.2} $